Solar energy is the predominant source of energy for all life forms on earth. Certain life forms have learned to utilize solar energy directly in the very efficient process known as photosynthesis; algae is one such creature that converts solar energy to oil at an incredibly rapid rate.
Collecting solar energy has been a topic of research largely centered on photovoltaic cells and much technological advancement has resulted; one such technology is the Luminescent Solar Concentrator (LSC). This technology provides a cheap method of concentrating solar radiation, both direct and diffuse, without a tracking system. Although this technology is very well developed it is still not economically viable for photovoltaic applications due to photovoltaic related costs.
A large issue for solar technologies is that they have an extensive reliance on the collective power grid because they are unable to effectively store the energy it generates. In addition to the expense associated with photovoltaics (PV), grid dependency results in a decrease in return on investment for consumers, and a decrease in incentive for adoption due to its overall lack of economic viability and reliance on the power utility. Their inability to produce electricity on demand is a major drawback. Indeed, electricity peak demands occur in the morning and at the end of afternoons while photovoltaic peak load capacity is observed at the beginning of the afternoon. This leads to either using electricity storing systems, like lead-acid batteries, that can be expensive (120$/KWh), or selling the electrical production on the grid. This potential massive selling of electricity can lead to congestion in electrical transmission lines and to a lower price of electricity, that can limit the return on investment for the producer.
Without cost effective storage methods, the adoption of grid dependent systems are limited to a low capacity of the power grid because of the on-grid system's rapid fluctuation of power supply to the grid during the day and at night. To maintain grid balance and to avoid frequent grid blowouts a storage method is used, but without economical energy storage it makes it difficult for large penetration of PV technology. Due to this reliance, regardless of a homeowner's conversion to existing solar photovoltaic technologies, individuals and businesses are subject to market influence of energy costs, power utility regulations, and limitations of solar integration with the current collective power infrastructure. All of these factors make widespread adoption of PV technology difficult
One solar technology, biomass, has been explored thoroughly as a cheap alternative source of energy. The technology surrounding this idea is well developed. However biomass utilization is expensive as biomass has historically been transported from the location where it is grown to the location where it is used as an energy source, which transportation can be very expensive. In light of these problems, further advancements in the field of solar technology and biomass are desired.